Spread my Wings
by Baroness Von Hugenstein
Summary: Bella is not an ordinary human. when a vampire bites her it unlocks hidden memories, and powers. She has an ancient prophecy to fufil and a destiny to accomplish. Set after Edward leaves in New Moon. Summary sucks.Please give it a chance!
1. Prologue

Hello people, i hope you enjoy this story. its my second fanfiction, but i gave up the first because of lack of inspiration and response. Lets hope this one does better!

Disclamer:

-I OWN EVERYTHING!!!!! MUAHAHAHA...cough...cough...HAHAHAHA

-no you dont!

-Really? oh damn!

-Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight characters!

-Then i shall plot to one day own them all!

-Good luck with that

_________________________________________________________________________________

First there was darkness, a deep painless darkness that seemed to go on forever. Then a screaming fire coursed through my veins as if molten lava had been injected into my heart. I writhed in pain for what seemed like an eternity until finally the pain started to ebb away slowly. After countless hours of agony, finally there was relief and finally, after all this pain after _He_ left I was finally free to pursue my destiny. I was no longer the _Fid Foltaigg,_ the unfinished one, I was the _Lios Foltiagg_, the one who is complete. The chosen.

Unknown to the hunger crazed vampire, who had come across my sleeping form in the meadow that brought back memories of that hallowed time, I was not a mere human. The moment he bit into my tender flesh, he was dead. But his venom unlocked the hidden parts of me, stowed away in the deepest reaches of my unconcious until my awakening. Memories of an earlier time, the time before my mother had left me in the care of Charlie and Renee. The time when my mother and I spun around the heavens in a celestial dance.

I was Isabella Swan, daughter of a sky-woman, the ones who heard the stars across the sky every night, and of an organic angel, the angels who take care of Gaia, the earth.

It was said that when these two noble bloodlines intermingle the child of the two worlds would fall to earth and live as a mortal until her awakening. When she rises she will carry the weight of the world and the victors of the immortal war. She will be blessed with supernatural powers and yet cursed to wander for eternity until she sets everything right.

I am that girl, and right now, I'm wondering how the hell am i going to do this? Save the world, no pressure right?

I'm in for an interesting ride.

______________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!

see the green button?

its calling your name, CLICK IT!

Pwetty pwease?

-Emperess


	2. Amazement

Chapter 2 is here!!!!!!

I am currently in Chateau Montebello YAY!

and am eating fries with ketchup from the most adorablest mini ketchup bottles!

thnx to all the people who sent me reviews or story alerts or ect.

disclaimer: Sigh, i wish i owned all those sexy vampires drool......... but unfortunately the fabouloso **_Stephanie Meyer_** does

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

When the pain finally stopped, I opened my eyes. Everything was clearer now. I could see every vein of darker green in the leaves that fluttered above me, every knot and whorl in the tree bark that scratched at my arm. It was as if a veil had been lifted and I could now decode the secrets of the forest.

I got up slowly and spun around laughing in the meadow until I collapsed on the ground. As it was vampire venom that had awoken me, I had meshed the vampire form into my own form. When I got up, I noticed a little pile of ashes, all that was left of the vampire who bit me three days ago.

I half ran back to Charlie's house before realising that he couldn't see me like this, I was too different. Charlie was the one who found me on their doorstep 18 years ago but he had no knowledge that I was not human. Then I had a stroke of genius. The Volturi, they knew everything about the vampire world and would surely know were I could get a copy of the so-called "Prophesy of The One" since it did involve an immortal war and such.

I decided to spend the day here until it was safe to sneak into Charlie's house. By looking at the position of the sun, it looked like it was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I explored the forest surrounding me. I remembered that the reason I was so clumsy was that I was used to lower gravity. Unfortunately that meant that I still tripped over things but now with my vamp speed, I could catch myself. It was amazing to see how different the forest looked now. I spent a blissful day wandering under that emerald canopy of leaves.

When it was midnight I took the key under the flowerpot and gently eased open the creaky back door. I tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed my college fund check book. Next i went into my room to pack a change of clothes. I stepped through the doorway and was relieved to see that nothing had changed except a newspaper with the heading **Missing Girl in Forks **with my school picture. I riffled through my drawers and put a couple shirts and pants into my old worn black suitcase. Then I grabbed my bad of toiletries and my purse and put them on top. Finally I put a wide brim hat and a pair of huge movie star glasses that I had bought as a joke on in case anyone recognised me. I was set to go to Italy. As I crossed the landing I caught a glimpse of m y reflection in the hallway mirror and gasped.

My hair had darkened until it looked almost black but where the moonlight hit it was a dark mahogany red and it had also lengthened until it touched the back of my knees. I was tall, slender, graceful and beautiful. When I first saw myself in the mirror, my eyes where navy under the effect of surprise but now they had settled into a pale leaf green. Huh, cool mood ring eyes. But the most startling change of all I noticed when I turned to leave. Two pure white feathered wings where poking out of my hoodie.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OOOHHHHH wings! i want some!

unfortunately im not an angel

oh well, REVIEW PEOPLE

-Baroness


	3. Sorry!

**Hey my readers. Sorry for not loading any chapters in forever!!!!!!!**

**but im now working on the third chapter and it should be up soon!**

**keep reading!**


	4. Hells Bella

_Its been a while hasnt it?_

_Im sorry for not posting for a bit but i was really busy and kinda forgot to upload. _

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and i will try to keep adding chapters regularly._

_-Baroness_

_Disclaimer: Most of the characters of this fanfic are miss Stephanie Meyer's but a few are mine. Also, i own the plot. So ha. i do own something._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hadn't realised i had fainted until I woke up and noticed I was on the ground in my front hall, no, Charlie's front hall. This wasn't my house anymore. As i stood up i saw that about an hour had passed and soon Charlie would wake up to go fishing. I quickly stood up and grabbed a couple sweatshirts from the front closet and a windbreaker. Vampires, or whatever i was, didn't feel the cold but i would need something to disguise my newfound wings. As soon as everything was packed I slid out the door and disappeared into the shadows.

I began to make my way towards Seatle but after a few minutes of running i decided to make a detour towards the Cu-, _their_ old house. As i approached the house i checked to see if it was occupied. According to the smell of dust, it had been vacant since they left. I was safe.

I crossed the yard and entered the huge 10 car garage. Though they had taken some of the cars with them to i dont know where, i was glad to see they had left a few. They were all good expensive cars but none of them really caught my eye. Then, i noticed that there was something covered with a sheet in the back of the garage. I went over and unveiled a beautiful, sleek, sports car that suited me exactly. Acording to the papers in the back seat it was a limited edition Ferrari Hamann F430 Black Miracle, one of the fastest cars on the market. Perfect.

It only took a few minutes to find the keys and stick my suitcase in the trunk, and then i was of to the Seatle airport. Though i couldnt go as fast as i had wished, the trip still took only an hour. I left my car in the parking lot but took the "emergency" money and credit card that i had found in the glove compartment. Stealing made me a bit guilty but i needed to buy a ticket and i wanted to save my college fund money for incase they noticed that the car and the money was missing.

I entered the airport and headed to the ticket office. I purchased a first class ticket to voltera and then let the staff direct me to the executive lounge to wait for my plane. An hour later, I boarded the plane and was on my way to fulfil my destiny.

I was sitting next to a blond girl, about my age, who had oversize sunglasses, a fake Prada purse and knockoff Jimmy Choos. Everything about her, from her dyed hair, bad nose job and too big boobs, screamed fake. As soon as the plane started to taxi across the runway, she started to hyperventilate. I decided to start talking to her to calm her down and stop her from puking on my only nice pair of shoes.

Her name was Jessica Martino and she was a 20 years old. She was going to italy to visit her friend Camilla for her birthday and she was terrified of planes. I had kinda fiqured that out before. I told her my name was Izzy Garnet, after my favourite gemstone, and that i was visiting my uncles in Volterra. We talked for most of the flight and soon enough we were there.

As i stepped out into the warm afternoon sun i remembered that in my new form i could not spend too much time under the bright sun or else i would start to glitter. I was only safe for about 2 hours. I quickly walked to the baggage claim and picked up my battered bag. I decided to explore the city for a bit and then go seek out the volturi. As i wandered through the narrow cobblestone streets, i noticed a small shop with brightly colored clothes in the window. The sign said it was called _Tesori dimenticati_. Forgoten Treasures, how... quaint. I needed new clothing since the transformation had changed my body shape and also i needed something to wear that would impress the volturi, so i decided to check it out.

I entered the shop and began browsing the selection of dresses, shirts, pants exetera, but nothing caught my eye. Then, i noticed a flash of scarlet near the back of a rack of souvenir t-shirts. It was a dress, but not just any dress, the perfect dress. It was a strapless, deep ruby number that descended to the knee, with a peek of black mesh petticoat at the hem and a red rose cinching the waist. Needless to say it fit perfectly, so i went up to the cash and brandished my new AmEx, courtesy of the Cullens. The shopkeeper was a wizened old lady with a puff of snow white hair pulled back into a bun. As she looked up she gasped and said.

_"Oh, caro signore, es scelto uno,il suo tempo, la sua lei! Isabella."_

She stared muttering in Italian and searching for something in the back room. A minute later she returned with a small plum velvet jewlery box

"Is for you Isabella" she told me.

"How do you know my name?" i asked, astonished.

She just kept smiling and gave me the box. I opened it, and nestled in the soft velvet was the most beautiful necklace i had ever seen. It featured a small golden pentagram surrounded by swirling silver strands and had three onyx beads and a beautiful round amethyst topped with a crown. As i turned to thank the lady, she was gone.

I stumbled out of the shop, trying to figure out what had just happened. As i headed towards the town square, i noticed 2 things: one, i only had half an hour left before my skin would stop absorbing light and tart to shimmer. And two, I still had the dress in my arms. I wasted ten of my precious minutes trying to find the shop again but i was unsuccessful. I decided to find a place to hide out until it was safe to go out without exposing myself as a, well as whatever i was.

I booked a suite in a beatiful antique boardhouse that had been converted into a luxury hotel. The room i had been assigned was spacious and confortable. I had about an hour until sunset, so there was plenty of time to get ready.

First, I took long shower and blow dried my hair straight till it fell like a crimson curtain down my back. Then, I applied some eyeliner, lipstick and mascara, trying to copy what i had seen in a magazine. It didnt look to bad so i didnt wash it off. Finally, i stepped into my dress, put on my necklace and added a hooded, black velver cape embroidered with red to hide my wings, plus a pair of glittery red strappy heels.

When i looked to see the result in the mirror, i barely recognized myself. I looked like one of those girls in those celebrity magazines that mom would always read. the ones who always looked perfect and who had been airbrushed within an inch of their life. I was ready to go.

As i stepped out into the cool night air, all eyes were on me. Girls were glaring at me as their boyfriens stared, glassy eyed and drooling. For once in my life, i was the center of atention, and if i do say so myself, it was amazing. I was a different person now, goodbye shy little human Bella, and hello new, beautiful, powerfull Bella.

I made my way through the streets of Voltera, following the scent of vampire. Finally, i arrived at a small wooden door on the side of a rundown, stone building. As i opened it, i caught a whiff of the unmistakeable scent of blood followed by the sweet perfume of vampire. I stepped into a spacious, well lit lobby. In the far corner was a young human woman typing furiously at a desk. I approched her and rang the bell sitting on the corner of the desk. She looked up, startled, and asked me if she could help me. I announced that i was here to see the volturi.

-"Well, well, well, what do we have here." said a voice coming from behind me.

I whirled arround and took a step back when i saw who was speaking.

-"You"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ooooooooooooh_

_who is the mysterious voice?_

_find out in the next chapter!_

_Also the pics for bella's dress, necklace and car are coming soon to a profile near you._

_**Review** whith questions, coments and ideas please!_

_-Baroness_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


End file.
